Red and yellow: A lovely Christmas couple
by tigrun
Summary: All the professor invite the pokedex owner to a party at professor oak place for Christmas' eve, Green is ask to take care of this party by organizing it with the other kanto pokedex owner, they need to take of decoring, the food, and the drinks


Red and yellow:

A lovely Christmas couple

All the professor invite the pokedex owner to a party at professor oak place for Christmas' eve, Green is ask to take care of this party by organizing it with the other kanto pokedex owner, they need to take of decoring, the food, and the drinks.

Blue: "Greeeeeeeeennnnnnn ?"

Green: "WHAT IS IT!"

Blue: "help with us for the party"

Green: "Why the hell would I do that"

Blue: "Maybe because I am beautiful and if you don t I would blackmailed with the picture I took last time when you were sleeping"

Green: " And of course you are blackmailing me, ok I am in but don't do anything ploting with the party, pesky girl"

Blue: " Oh Green, of course not" she turn to Yellow, Red "so you guys take care of the decoration here and green and I will buy the drinks and the food okay?"

Green: " Why again that I am teaming up with you?"

Blue: " because you don't have a choice okay?"

Red: "it is okay with us, right yellow"

Yellow: "right" saying it blushing

Red: "then let's go, see you guys later"

Blue: "come on yellow, don't be shy and have a good time with red, or should say your lover" saying it in her ears

Yellow: "Blue!"

When Red and Yellow are gone

Green: "did you really need to act like that"

Blue: "of course it is for their relationship"

Green: "you are already acting like they are couple"

Blue: " but my dear, they will be a couple tonight"

Green: "and I guess you need me to help you fufill your plan"

Blue: "of course my dear and it will be because of a game that I prepare"

Green: "great I can't wait" being sarcastic " I hope you plan this for the other couple"

Blue: "don't worry about it tonight it is only red and yellow, my very specialshipping"

Green: "I got to admit they are made for each other and they are our precious family"

Blue: "Are you being sentimental"

Green: "Oh shut up"

That night,

Blue: "Come on you look beautiful in your dress yellow"

Green: "Stop annoying her and help with the rest of the food"

Red: "But she is right yellow you like cute"

Yellow who was already blushing, is now matching her lover name

Red who is dense as always: "Are you alright yellow, you look sick"

Yellow: "don't worry; I am alright just a little tense for the party"

Blue sigh: mumbling "if you act like that it will get you nowhere"

Green: "stop it pesky girl"

Silver: "Stop calling blue a pesky girl"

Blue: "SILVER, when you arrived?" while hugging silver

Crystal: "he went through the window when green call blue a pesky girl"

Yellow: "You guys arrive"

Gold: " yeah we arrive and how are doing hot gal"

Silver: "don't touch her with your fealty hand"

Crystal: "you guys stop fighting NOW!"

Gold: "okay super serious gal"

Crystal: "stop calling me by that name"

Ruby: "I see the group is still noisy as ever"

Emerald: "you are right about this pretty boy"

Sapphire: "Hello sempai, red-sempai will you have a battle with me after?"

Red: "Why not?"

Pearl: "Can't you at least wait for us to see the battle right dia and platina"

Dia: "FOOD!"

Platina: "hi sempais"

Pearl: " DO YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!"

Platina: "no"

Blue: "since everyone is here, let's begin the party by a game"

Pokedex owner except Green: "Yeah why not"

Blue: "The game is a duo dare and I have already prepare the couple with green"

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Blue: "but first off we have three referee which are Silver, Emerald, and Pearl"

All three: " yes we are not in the game"

Green: " I am the one who will tell you the duo:

First off me and blue

Then yellow and red

After gold and crystal

Ruby and sapphire

And finally platina and diamond

And if you have any request ask Blue she is the one who made the couple"

Ruby and Sapphire: "why are we together"

Platina: "Why am I with a commoner"

Crystal: "Why am I with a pervert

Blue: "Everyone calm down, why don't you act like red and yellow who does say anything, they doesn't disagree"

Everyone look at red and yellow who are blushing crazy

Yellow and Red: "It is a interesting thought why not" the wo of them say it while blushing


End file.
